Chopsocky
The ‘Chopsocky’ generation By: Daniel Otero “Oh, oh, oh, oh, everybody was Kung fu fighting! Hai! Those kicks were fast as lightning! In fact it was a little bit frightening...” With singers like Carl Douglas, he set the tone of what the 1970s would become: a decade of bell bottoms, platform shoes, disco and one of the most important elements which come to mind, the catapulting of the martial-arts world. However, with the sad closure of China from 1949 to 1980, the Kung fu arts nearly disappeared in the whole of Chinese society. Except for the Kung fu boom in Hong Kong with schools, Master Yip Man and in cinematography. But two men fought for the right to be able and take Kung fu to greater heights with vision. Therefore, the art would not disappear. The art just exploded in popularity. The first one was Bruce Lee with the series, ‘Green Hornet’ (1966 - 1967). Bruce, after founding the Jeet Kune Do art and one of the best fighters in the world at the time; also fought for the right for Westerners, as well as Chinese to be able to enjoy and learn Kung-fu. The popularity of the art really took off with Lee’s growing international stardom upon his return to Hong Kong. From 1971, with movies like ‘Big Boss’ and ‘The Chinese Connection’, Bruce found his niche in the blockbuster sales of these two movies. Then came the flicks like: ‘Enter the Dragon’ (his directorial debut) and ‘Return of the Dragon’, his fame would rise to new heights. Upon his untimely death in 1973, already Bruce had paved the way in the United States and for martial arts movies to rise in blockbuster status. Kung-fu at this point became more popular in America, with David Carradine’s ‘Kung Fu’ series (1972 - 1975). This actor would also reach the status symbol of a superstar. However, one must remember, this series was also mired in controversy from its conception. Some indicate that the T.V. show was inspired by Bruce Lee himself, but producers fearful he wouldn’t bring in the audiences, chose Carradine instead. It was racist, and although Carradine was the Caucasian lead, it was the first show to hold a mostly Asian cast. Others say, series was inspired more on the writings and teachings of Lao Tzu (‘Tao Te Ching’). The show focused on the life of a Shaolin Monk who had escaped China to find his half brother in America. Carradine himself would come to embody martial arts until his death in 2009--thanks to the series and its fame. These two men were responsible in keeping Kung-fu alive and well for generations to come; and for at least one of these men Carradine to see its glorious rise/return back into the Chinese way of life. The 1970s didn’t only bring music like ‘Kung Fu Fighting’, but the fashion fever of the times. These were the Kung-fu shoes, weapons to train and schools began to flourish across the globe. It was the decade that brought the martial arts genre into full effect. Not only with the rise of Jim Kelly or Chuck Norris. It paved the way for other martial arts and artists to grow in status. Arts like Jujitsu, Karate and Judo became insanely popular. Other than Chuck Norris, Jean-Claude Van Damme made Maui Thai and Kickboxing extremely likeable amongst audiences. Thanks to the latter, these martial arts gained fans and therefore, schools would open more and more around the world. It was later Steven Seagal, a man who had lived in Japan for more than a decade and brought Aikido worldwide. But everything has a beginning and nobody can forget, it was thanks to the influences of Lee and Carradine. Lee the actor, teacher and martial artist; Carradine the actor, dancer and later the Kung-fu artist. These two took a concept rarely done and made it for the everyday person to enjoy in their television households, movie theaters or in training schools. However, whom could fill in the shoes of men like Bruce. This wasn’t easy and I can only think of two: Jackie Chan (‘Drunken Master’ - 1978) and later on, Jet Li when he began making movies not only in China, but the U.S. Jet Li started his career in America in the ‘Lethal Weapon’ franchise. Bruce Lee will always be remembered. And now with the new series, ‘Warrior (2019)’ inspired in his writings or ‘Once Upon a Time in Hollywood’ (whether it’s mocking or highlighting his life), he will not be forgotten for generations to come. For David Carradine, I wish him remembered more, as in his career, when it hit a cusp with feature films like: ‘Kill Bill, Volumes 1&2’. There is no denying the value of these two men in the martial arts world, the revival of Kung-fu which nearly became extinct in China and expanded throughout the globe. These two gentlemen who brought the ‘chopsocky’ concept to life, a new martial arts genre into films, those who came to later fall in love with the art and continue the expansion in the martial ways. Thank you, Bruce and David!